


Die Another Day

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Hurt and comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I will seriously injure curt, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nobody is tho, Tooth Pulling, Torture, Torture Tango, curt thinks Owen is dead, electric shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Curt knows he deserves this. He let Owen die.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Die Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Spies are forever, which you probably know.  
> My first piece for spies! I have like three others I never posted, but this one did get posted, so I guess that makes it special!

Curt closed his eyes as the Deadliest Man circled around him. He had known the risks getting into this job, but he had always hoped that he could live long enough to retire, have a house with Owen out in the country somewhere. Of course, that dream had been lost four years ago, thanks to him. 

He took a sharp breath as electricity coursed through him, shaking once the DMA let up. 

This was his punishment. He had failed Owen, so the universe had seen fit to let him go through the same pain Owen must have felt. 

The Deadliest Man punched Curt in the face, and combined with the electric shock, Curt could barely see from the sweat and blood in his face. There could have been tears, but Curt would never admit it to anybody if there were. 

“I’m so sorry,” Curt whispered. Maybe, just maybe, he would see Owen again soon, and he wanted to have apologized first. 

“Excuse me?” The deadliest man looked up from his bag. “Who would you, the callous Curt Mega, be apologizing to?”

Curt spat blood out of his mouth. “My partner.”

The DMA laughed harshly. “The one you killed?”

“Yes.” Curt said hoarsely. “I would trade places with him any day.”

Curt heard retreating footsteps, and a shaky voice spoke up. “Love?” 

“Owen?” Curt was still nearly blind, but he heard clear as day the voice of his dead love. It was rough and shaky, like he hadn’t spoken in years, but it was  _ Owen. _

“Curt.” Curt felt rough hands untying him. 

_ I must be dead, now. I guess I somehow made it up here. _ He thought. 

“O..” Curt felt around as his vision returned, and ran his hands through Owens' usually silky hair. It was greasy and limp, but the action had always soothed both of them, and today was no different. Curt felt a slim body relax against his legs, and he shut his eyes. If they were dead, they could sit like this forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short! I have longer hurt/comfort curtwen written, so tell me if you’re interested in that I guess?   
> My nanowrimo project is paulkins, so I guess you can expect a decent amount of tcb/ starkid content from me if I get the guts to post it!


End file.
